Everything
by Darvey415
Summary: "It would make the world of difference, Harvey!" she screamed back at him "you don't tell somebody you love them and run away and then act like nothing has happened!"


**Set after S4E16. Just a better way for it to end instead of how it did! Darvey fic of course x**

Harvey was awoken to his front door being banged down. He rubbed his eyes looking over to the clock on the wall, it was 1:30am. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, whilst trying to take his mind of his conversation with Donna earlier that day, doing some work and swigging his bottle of Scotch. Yesterday he had told Donna he loved her before running out of her apartment. Today she demanded to know _how_ he loved her but he couldn't tell her, he was never able to express his feelings to anyone. After he failed to answer her question she told him she was leaving him to work for Louis, his partner and enemy, before also admitting her love for him.

He walked over to the door slowly, unaware who would be banging his door down at this time of night, whoever it was did not stop and he yanked the door open aggressively. He was surprised when the other person on the other side of the door was Donna. Standing there in her dress from work, hair a mess, mascara down her face and surrounded by the smell of booze.

"Don-" he was cut of as she pushed her way past him and into his apartment

"NO!" she shouted "you do NOT get to do this to me"

Harvey knew full well what she was talking about but it was late and he never had the energy for an argument. He made his way over to the kitchen and pulled out another Scotch glass and poured her a glass.

"What do you want me to say Donna?" he pleaded with her passing her the glass

"HOW?" she shouted again tilting her head to the right

Harvey ran his hand through his hair and clenched his jaw. She knew he couldn't express his feelings like other people.

"Isn't the fact I told you I love you enough?" he yelled back. It was going to turn into an argument sooner or later so probably best to get it started early.

Her chest tightened at the words he muttered to her. She knew they would always be more than secretary and boss. For him to come out and admit his love for her and then run away was the biggest head fuck of all. How could they ever continue as if nothing had happened after that?

"Why won't you tell me?" she cried hitting her hands down on the kitchen counter, tears now streaming down her face

Harvey poured himself another glass of Scotch, watching her cry made him feel useless, especially when she was crying over him.

"I… I can't, I don't know how to" he whispered

"Can't? or won't?" she begged him

He sat down at the counter facing her.

"What difference would it make anyway Donna? You have your rule. The same rule you've had for years! The same rule you broke for Stephen Huntley!" he shouted throwing his head in his hands

Harvey was jealous of every partner Donna ever told him about, however her breaking her rule about not getting involved with men she worked with for another man at the firm literally broke his heart. He would never tell her that, the closest he got was admitting that their relationship bothered him.

"It would make the world of difference, Harvey!" she screamed back at him "you don't tell somebody you love them and run away and then act like nothing has happened!"

Harvey removed his head from his heads and looked up at her "so you're saying you would remove your rule?" he questioned her, tears forming in his eyes.

This time she couldn't answer his question and she was the one avoiding it. She looked away from his gaze and poured her another glass.

"I asked you today if you wanted everything, Donna, and you couldn't answer! What more can I do? I love you okay? I don't know how I love you all I know is _that_ I love you! Your stupid rule has drove me crazy for years and yesterday when I thought there was the smallest possibility of you going to prison it hit me and I wanted to tell you" he explained

Donna slowly shuck her head side to side with tears still streaming down her face, "why did you run away, Harvey?"

Harvey reached across the counter and grabbed her hands, "I was…scared" he confessed and tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat "I was scared of what might have happened between us last night and the thought of us falling out because I've disrespected your rule, I couldn't risk it. It's your stupid rule, it's _always_ been your stupid rule. Do you know how hard it's been for me all these years?!"

"All these years? And you didn't say anything?" she questioned him and walked around to his side of the counter

"You're you, you're just meant to know everything" he stated

He was still sitting down on the kitchen stool as he pulled her closer to him, his hands wrapped around his waist looking up at her.

"Donna… do you want everything. If it is what you want just say it" he begged her hoping she would accept

She pulled him into her warm embrace, sobbing into his shirt "It's all I've ever wanted"

"Well Harriett Specter it's a good thing we agree on this situation" he joked trying t cheer her up

He placed a hand either side of her face and pulled her face towards his lips. He kissed her gently, happy when she flung her arms back around him. She pulled away from him shortly after.

"You're sure this is what you want? What if things mess up? There would be no way back" she told him

"We've practically been married for the past 8 years according to you" he joked "dinners together, being each others date for functions, you know me better than anyone could know me! I don't see how things could possibly mess up" he smiled resting his forehead on hers "I love you Donna, I have since I laid my eyes on you"

"I love you too, Harvey! Well most of the time when you aren't being such a jerk" she teased

"Why couldn't you of been charged with fraud years ago" he laughed


End file.
